<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Chapter by A_Lazy_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379226">A New Chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer'>A_Lazy_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Drama, some times gory but not a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a goddess on the horizon how will chaldean fair?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francis Drake | Rider/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mordred | Saber of Red, basically a harem to be honest, gudako/Francis drake, mordred/gudako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“With these last three command seals i release thi from their chains of death, and hate. Return to life once more the goddess of destruction, love, death, and calamity and use thins body as your vessel so now I summon the goddess tanya!!”</p><p>Gorgeous orange hair turned into beautiful silver. Stunning orange eyes turned a terrifying red with black lines leading to Roses pupils. Plan white clothes and black skirt morphing into a long black dress. Cat like ears popping from the top of her head along with a tail. </p><p>This new being took a deep breath, as she released the breath of air instead of what should have been invisible oxygen, a steam looking cloud left her mouth. “honestly this girl. guess i should get this over with fast.i don't know how long she can last.”</p><p>Da vinci slammed her hands on one of  the control rooms desk yelling with both shock and terror in her voice “what are these mystic readings they are off the charts. Gudako’s readings are almost that of a divine spirit, no not even a divine spirit something else, something stronger. What’s going on here?!”</p><p>The acclaimed goddess cracked her neck as all of Gudako’s servants looked on at her. Before her enemy could say a word she had disappeared and reappeared behind the enemy.</p><p>The goddess let out a long yawn with a hand trying to hide it saying “ i thought i was going to get a challenge from how desperate the situation seemed, guess i was wrong.”</p><p>Before the enemy could turn around its entire body was cut in half. The enemy's heart was torn out of its chest and the goddess was just tossing it in the air as if it was a toy ball. With one more toss in the air she gripped the heart so hard it exploded as if it was just an ordinary drugstore balloon.</p><p>There were no words to be said as everyone were to busy being  in shock for what had just happened. Not even da vinci had anything to say or even mash.</p><p>The goddess turned to look at everyone and she just smiled. It wasn’t a scary smile or a threatening one but it was a thank you smile. Long silver hair turned back to short orange hair. red eyes turned back to normal orange eyes. The long black dress turned back into a plain white cloths and black skirt.</p><p>Once the trance formation was finished and gudako was back to the master of calanda smiled at all her servants and passed out. She fell to the ground with a thud.</p><p>Ten hours later, another singularity cleared. You think there would be a celebration of sorts but instead, almost every servant and employee’s in chaldea was in their masters room. Mash was right next to the bed although little jack, jeanna lilly, and nursery rhyme were huddled up next to Gudako in her bed. All other servants only looked with worried faces.</p><p>As the eleventh hour passed, Gudako's body finally started to stir. Mumbles and murmurs were all she could manage to say as she slowly woke. The master of Chaldea rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she slowly started to sit up, only to get startled as almost every servant was shoved into her room some we’re already in her face asking how she was feeling.</p><p>A smile spread across her face as she was happy that everyone was worried about her, but she was mentally groaning at all the explaining she was going to have to do.</p><p>“Alright alright one at a time please.” A giggle came from Gudako as she said that.</p><p>Mash was first to properly ask “senpai how are you feeling you passed out after you did that weird transformation thing.”</p><p>“i’m alright, a little tired but alright nonetheless.”</p><p>Before another word was said Gilgamesh yelled out “How about you tell us about that stunt you pulled master!”</p><p>That yell earned gilgamesh a whole bunch of dirty glares and scoldings all at once. As well as a whole lot of “who the hell do you think you are yelling at a waking lady” from most of the female servants. As well as a “don’t yell at mommy or ill dismember you” from jack.</p><p>All Gudako could do was rub the back of her neck and laugh a little and say “guess i should explain what happened.”</p><p>“Indeed you should” da vinci said, stepping forward.</p><p>Gudako sat straight up feet just barely touching the ground. Jack was leaning on her left arm, nursery rhyme on her right and jannen lilly was able to take the throne that was their masters lap. Some servants were quiet jelsons of the kids (jeanne alter, saber alter and many more). most other servants were stuck sitting on the floor or standing.</p><p>“i guess i’ll start off with who that was. That was a goddess from my hometown. Her name is tanya and she’s technically a servant but also not.”</p><p>“ i’ve never heard of that goddess?” ishtar interrupted.</p><p>“ I've never heard of that goddess either and I know quite the amount” ereshkigal chimed in. Several other goddesses also nodded their heads in confusion.</p><p>“well she says she’s the first ever goddess to exist.”</p><p>“the first? That would be a major event in history but yet there are no records of her and apparently no knowledge of her amongst the other gods and goddess.” da vinci said.</p><p>“Well she says that she never liked the limelight so she stayed out of site. But she did see ereshkigal before and that ereshkigal was and still is as beautiful as ever. I must agree with her.” Gudako said with a smile.</p><p>Ereshkigal’s face turned a bright red.</p><p>“wait you just said (she said) as in as if she’s right next to you talking?” Da vinci said, extremely confused.</p><p>“ah well she is, you guys just can’t see her.” Gudako pointed at an open space of air.</p><p>Everyone looked at her in confusion.</p><p>Jack was first to speak “Mommy no one is there? I don’t feel any presence either.”</p><p>“did miss reindeer hurt her head?” jeanna lilly commented.</p><p>Gudako just smiled at jacks and lilly’s comments saying “i can ask if she’s willing to at least give off her presence”</p><p>A few seconds passed before the air became extremely heavy, so heavy in fact that all servants except for the children servants bowed their heads. A massive and Anonymous ora filled the room it sent shivers down everyone’s spine. The ora was daring the male servants to look up towards the empty space. The ora was less strong on the female servants but they still slowly raised their heads.</p><p>“Tanya please calm down they are nice i swear” Gudako frantically said.</p><p> </p><p>After about minute the terrifying ora slowly turned warming and comforting mainly towards the female servants. But all the male servants felt as if tho there were still eyes of warning on them.</p><p>A low sigh came from the master of chaldean.</p><p>jack was first to speak once again “mommy is this ora tanya’s”</p><p>“yes it is” Rose said with a smile patting Jack's head.</p><p>“can she materialize reindeer?” jeanna lilly asked.</p><p>.....”she says not fully, because her Spirit is too strong and that if she shows herself now she could hurt me. so she’s going to have to wait.”</p><p>A voice came from out of nowhere startling some people “But don’t worry lilly and jack i can still talk” The voice was so soothing it would probably be able to calm a berserker in a blood frenzy.</p><p>“wha you’ve been able to talk this whole time?!” A bit of anger covered roses voice. “i’ve been talking to air with no response i probably looked crazy!”</p><p>“looked crazy? you are crazy.” Tho no one could see Tanya they all had a feeling she had a smug face on.</p><p>“WAH you little..”</p><p>“I've watched over you for 18 years i know you're crazy.”</p><p>Rose mumbled a little “i am not crazy!”</p><p>“Your right your a pervert”</p><p>“Wha-“</p><p>“Well only when it comes to the girls that is no? Especially when you ogle a certain one of them.”</p><p>Gazes shifted and intensified on the master of chaldean as everyone’s interest in the words of “a certain one” were said.</p><p>Gudako’s cheeks had turned so red you would have thought she had a fever. “w-why you little-“</p><p>Tanya clapped her invisible hands together saying “Well everyone i do believe our beloved master should get some rest no? I’m willing to answer any and all questions you may have for me once my body has fully materialized. so till then i hope you can wait patiently. Especially all you beautiful ladies.”</p><p>“Hey don’t go hitting on them you perverted goddess.”</p><p>“calling me a pervert how hurtful, but should you really be calling me that after all the things i saw in your head.”</p><p>“EH!!! you were looking at everything in my head!! That’s personal invasion!”</p><p>“We share the same body and being dormant for eighteen years gets boring, so of course i’m going to look in your head.” Tanya said plainly.</p><p>All the servants could do was watch as their master had a back and forth conversation with an invisible deity. The first servant to speak up was surprisingly serenity “umm miss tanya didn’t you say master needed her rest.”</p><p>Tanya gave a quick reply “ah yes sorry i almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me serenity-chan.” Tanya did a quick clap of the hands and all servants bedsides da vinci and mash had disappeared.</p><p>Mash and Da Vinci stood in utter shock at what just happened. No words could come to mind to describe such frightening power. Tanya was the first to speak “well i guess we should talk don’t you think? Mash, Da Vinci?”</p><p>The two could only nod at the invisible goddess.</p><p>“First let’s talk about what’s going to happen to Gudako soon.”</p><p>“happen?” Da vince said confusingly.</p><p>“since this was our first ever transformation and it was also a forced transformation her body was not ready. So her body was not ready for the sudden changes.”</p><p>“What’s going to happen to senpai?” mash said worryingly.</p><p>“that’s quite simple, she’s going to puke up some of her own guts and teeth etc. To make adjustments for her new ones.” tanya said as if it was a normal occurrence. </p><p>“Wait wha-“ Gudako started to say as she suddenly started to violently vomit up blood.</p><p>“SENPAI!!” mash ran over to Gudako. she wasn’t sure of what to do to help her senpai.</p><p>As Gudako started to vomit more viciously a few of her back teeth came out landing in a pool of blood. With the next round of puke coming she felt a giant clump in her throat. As she threw up, the lump turned out to be one of her kidneys.</p><p>A look of pure horror was on mash and da vinci's face as they could only watch as the master suffered this apparent changing in body.</p><p>“ISN'T THERE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO TO HELP SENPAI TANYA!” Mash said pleading to tanya to help.</p><p>“i’d love to but i can’t do anything to help her-“</p><p>“PLEASE GODDESS I'M BEGGING YOU!” tears we’re running down mash’s face as she pleaded for help.</p><p>A sigh came from the goddess as she said “i don’t have time for this” with a clap of her hands mash and da vinci were sent outside of roses quarters. Once everyone was gone the goddess fully materialized with nothing but a dark cloak on. Long white hair reaching all the way down to her butt, pale skin to match and red eyes.</p><p>Tanya started walking over to the kneeling master still viciously puking up her organs and teeth. She came to a stop as she knelt down to the side of rose, rubbing little circles with her hand on her back. “there there Gudako let it all out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y’all can follow me on tumblr at<br/>not-enough-ships<br/>so this is just something ive secretly been working on beouse my gay heart wanted to see gudako have a giant harmen. so read and enjoy?</p><p>leave comments i love to respond and they also help motivate me ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>